musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Hilary Duff
Hilary Duff est une chanteuse, actrice et écrivaine américaine née le 28 septembre 1987 à Houston, au Texas. Biographie Hilary Duff est née au Texas. Ses parents sont Susan Collen (née Cobb) et Robert Duff. Elle a une soeur aînée, Haylie Duff, qui est également actrice et chanteuse. Ensemble, elles ont joués dans différentes pièces de théâtre. Elles prennent goût à la scène et décident de déménager à Los Angeles avec leur mère où elles seront choisies pour des publicités. Parallèlement à leur carrière, elles continuent leurs études par correspondance. La carrière d'Hilary va décoller lorsqu'elle se fait remarquer par Disney Channel pour interpréter Lizzie McGuire. Elle va par la suite alterner séries télévisées et cinémas. En 2010, elle sort son premier livre intitulé "Elixir". Vie personnelle De 2001 à 2003, elle fut en couple avec Aaron Carter. De 2004 à 2006, elle sort avec Joel Madden, le leader du groupe Good Charlotte. Depuis 2007, elle sort avec un ancien joueur de hockey sur glace canadien Mike Comrie. Ils se sont mariés le 14 août 2010 à Santa Barbara. Ils sont les parents d'un garçon, Luca Cruz, né le 20 mars 2012. En janvier 2014, Mike Comrie et Hilary divorcent mais restent amis pour le bien de leur fils. Contact *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/HilaryDuff Discographie 'Santa Claus Lane (2002)' right|200px #What christmas should be #Santa Claus Lane #Santa Claus is coming to town #I heard santa on the radio #Jingle bell rock #When the snow comes down in tinseltown #Sleigh ride #Tell me a story (about the night before) #Last christmas #Same old christmas #Wonderful christmastime 'Metamorphosis (2003)' right|200pxC'est le premier album studio de la chanteuse. Il est sorti le 26 août 2003. Trois singles sont sortis pour la promotion : So yesterday, Comme clean et Why not. Ce dernier single est également la BO du film Lizzie McGuire. #So yesterday #Come clean #Workin it out #Little voice #Where did I go right #Anywhere but here #The math #Love just is #Sweet sixteen #Party up #Metamorphosis #Inner Strength #Why not #Girl can rock 'Hilary Duff (2004)' right|200pxCe second album est sorti le 28 septembre 2004. L'album contient les chansons qui ont été utilisé pour son film Trouve ta voix. Deux singles sont sortis : Fly et Someone's watching over me. #Fly #Do you want me ? #Heird #Hide away #Mr. James Dean #Underneath this smile #Dangerous to know #Who's that girl ? #Shine #I am #The getaway #Cry #Haters #Rock this world #Someone's watching over me #Jericho #The last song 'Most Wanted (2005)' right|200pxC'est la première compilation d'Hilary Duff sorti le 16 août 2005. #Wake up #The getaway #Beat of my heart #Come clean (remix 2005) #Mr. James Dean #So yesterday #Metamorphosis #Rock this world (remix 2005) #Beat my heart #Fly #Girl can rock #Our lips are sealed #Why not (remix 2005) '4ever (2006)' right|200pxC'est la seconde compilation sorti le 12 mai 2006. #Fly #Weird #Our lips are sealed #Shine #Someone's watching over me #Anywhere but here #Who's that girl ? (acoustic version) #Jericho (remix 2005) #Sweet sixteen #SuperGirl #Come clean (Joe Bermudez & Josh Harris Main Mix) #Wake up (DJ Kaya Long-T Remix) #Beat of my heart (Sugarcookie Remix) #So yesterday (radio remix) #Fly (AOL version) 'Dignity (2007)' right|200pxCe quatrième album studio est sorti en mars 2007. Trois singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Play with Fire, With Love et Stranger. #Stranger #Dignity #With love #Danger #Gypsy woman #Never stop #No work, all play #Between you and me #Dreamer #Happy #Burned #Outside of you #I wish #Play with fire 'Best of Hilary Duff (2008)' right|200pxC'est le premier best-of et la troisième compilation pour la chanteuse. Il est sorti en novembre 2008. #Reach out #Holiday #Stranger #With love #Play with fire #Wake up #Fly #Come clean (remix) #So yesterday #Why not #Reach out (remix) #Holiday (remix) 'Breath in. Breath out. (2015)' right|200px Galerie Hilary Duff 2.jpg Hilary-duff.jpg Duff 2.jpg Duff 3.jpg|Avec son mari et son fils Duff 4.jpg|A son mariage Duff 5.jpg|Enceinte de son fils Clips Metamorphosis thumb|left|270 px|So Yesterday thumb|right|270 px|Come clean thumb|left|270 px|Why Not Hilary Duff thumb|left|270 px|Fly thumb|right|270 px|Someone's watching over me Most Wanted thumb|left|270 px|Wake up thumb|right|270 px|Beat of my heart Dignity thumb|left|270 px|Stranger thumb|right|270 px|With Love Best of Hilary Duff thumb|left|270 px|Reach out thumb|right|270 px|Play with fire (Richard Vison Remix) Breathe In. Breathe Out. thumb|left|270 px|Chasing the sun thumb|right|270 px|All about you thumb|left|270px|Sparks thumb|right|270px|Sparks (Fan Demanded Version) Autre thumb|left|270 px|What dreams are made of thumb|right|270 px|Our Lips Are Sealed (ft. Haylie Duff) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur